You're Still You
by EyeCandy
Summary: An Emma/Adam fic at heart.. but has a bit of Shal/Bren too! Adam has feelings for Emma, he writes her a poem. Shalimar and the Guys find it and desides the play "Cupid" this fic is FINISHED!!!
1. The Poem

  
"You're Still You"  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X... wish i did... Brennan and Adam rev my engine! I also do not Own the Song "You're Still You" It is sung by the total hottie and very talented Josh Groban... I just love the song and thought it would work well with my story!  
Pairing: Emma/Adam  
Summary: Adam writes a poem to Emma, Shal and the boys find it and decide to play "Cupid"  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: general I think... It's not finished yet.. so it might change  
Author's Note: This is totally my mind at work here... it's what i think should happen... so please don't flame me for it not being inside the show's timeline... *s*  
  
Chapter 1  
"The Poem"  
  
  
He knew that he loved her. He knew that she was it for him. He had known that he loved her since the first time he saw her, but he didn't realize that his love for her went beyond the platonic, father figure level. His body was telling him differently, his heart was starting to rule his mind, and he was learning quickly that he liked it that way. Every time she looked at him, when her eyes met his, his chest constricted, so tight that he couldn't breathe. Her blue eyes would dig into his soul, his mind, and his heart. He knew that he couldn't share his feelings with Emma, he couldn't take the chance that she didn't feel the same about him. It wouldn't be right, with him being her leader.   
  
The others might think that he was using his position as a way to win her over, even if that wasn't the truth. Adam rubbed his hands over his face and sighed, he couldn't stop thinking of Emma, he needed to release his romantic feelings. He saw a piece of paper next to him, he picked it up and looked about for a pen, and began to write.  
  
Through the darkness  
I can see your light  
And you will always shine  
And I can feel your heart in mine  
Your face I've memorized  
I idolize just you  
  
I look up to  
Everything you are  
In my eyes you do no wrong  
I've loved you for so long  
And after all is said and done  
You're still you  
After all  
You're still you  
  
You walk past me  
I can feel your pain  
Time changes everything  
One truth always stays the same  
You're still you  
After all  
You're still you  
  
I look up to  
Everything you are  
In my eyes you do no wrong  
And I believe in you  
Although you never asked me to  
I will remember you  
And what life put you through  
  
And in this cruel and lonely world   
I found one love  
You're still you  
After all  
You're still you  
  
His heart had been poured out and into this poem, it was for Emma, it stated everything he felt for her, but he just couldn't bring himself to sign it, to place his name beside the title, He just couldn't risk it.   
  
Adam yawned, it was late and he was tired, he needed to sleep. Adam placed the poem in a drawer and pushed at it, to close it he turned and headed for his room, for his bed, to sleep. Adam didn't see Shalimar standing in the shadows, he didn't know that she had been watching him, that she knew how he felt about Emma, she could sense it in the air around him. Shalimar's feral side was so good at picking up smells, that it was old news to her that Adam had feelings for Emma. Shalimar walked into the lab when Adam was out of sight; she went straight to where Adam placed the piece of paper he was writing on. She was curious about what he wrote. Shalimar pulled open the drawer that the paper was placed in; she picked up the paper and began to read it. A tear fell as she  
finished the poem, she was overcome with emotions, for both Emma and Adam, she knew he liked her but really had no idea how much. Just then she knew that she couldn't let this poem wither away in the drawer, she knew she had to show Emma it.   
  
Suddenly Shalimar got an idea, she walked out of the room with the poem in her hand, and she walked quickly to Jesse's Room and walked through the door.  
"Jesse..." she shook him gently "Jesse." Jesse's eyes open and looked up into Shalimar's eyes.  
"Hmm? Shal. What do you want?"   
His voice was still groggy and soft. Shalimar smiled. "I need to talk to you and Brennan, Jesse... I need you to come to Brennan's Room... ok?" She asked softly, her voice velvety.   
"Umm. All right, give me five minutes" Jesse said sleepily. Shalimar nodded and headed out of Jesse's Room and walked toward Brennan's and walked right in again  
"Brennan... wake up Brennan." speaking softly into his ear.   
  



	2. A Plan of Action

"You're Still You"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X... Wish i did... The things i could do... (laughs evilly)  
Pairing: Adam/Emma  
Summary: Adam has feeling for Emma and writes a poem about her. Shal and the Boys find it and decide to play "Cupid".  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: G but this is subject to change at any time... I'll let you know.  
Author's note: This story is the result of a lack of sleep and a fascination with Adam/Emma pairings.  
  
Chapter 2  
" A Plan of Action"  
  
  
  
Brennan Mulray looked at the clock on his night stand, it read 1:30 am, he sighed and looked over at Shalimar.  
  
Shal, it's late! what do you want?' His voice full of irritation.   
  
Shalimar smiled. I'm sorry Brennan, but this is important, just wait till Jesse get here Shalimar rubbed Brennan's arm gently.  
  
Ok Shal! I'm here, what do you want to talk about Jesse said quietly as he entered Brennan's room.  
  
Shalimar's face lit up as she smiled I have something that you guys might want to see! Shalimar grinned evilly and waved the paper in the air.  
  
Brennan Looked at the waving paper and smiled what is it?  
  
"It's a poem... that Adam wrote" Shalimar said and looked at the guys  
"Ok... what's so special about that?" Jesse said with a confused look on his face.   
Shalimar looked from Jesse to Brennan, he too had a confused look plastered onto his face.  
"Well! It's not just any poem.. it's a love poem" Shalimar look at the paper she held in her hand. "and it's to Emma"  
  
Brennan and Jesse looked at each other then back at Shalimar, their faces had shock written all over them.  
"What!? it's to Emma!?" Brennan's voice was confused "Adam has feelings for Emma? When did this happen?" Brennan looked from Shalimar to Jesse again.   
"Hey! Don't look at me! I had no idea either!" Jesse said raising his hands in defense.   
Shalimar laughed softly. "Well the love sick vibe coming off of Adam is so thick you could cut it with a knife!" Shalimar laughed again. "Well I have this idea! Since We know that adam loves Emma, I thought that maybe we should give them a little help..." Shalimar grinned brightly. "so what do you guys think?" she asked.   
"Well.. I think that it's a good idea... but we need a plan." Jesse smiled and looked at Brennan.  
  
Brennan wasn't sure how he felt about this idea, he cared for Emma like a little sister, like a best friend. The idea of Emma and Adam being together sort of rubbed him the wrong way, he was their leader after all, and he was old enough to be her father. He wasn't sure, but he'd go along with the plan, if this made Emma happy then he'd be happy for her.  
  
"Sounds good to me!" Brennan said softly "Let me see that poem, Shal" he said as he held out his hand to Shalimar and took the poem from her.  
Brennan Read the poem over and looked up at the others "Wow! It's a good poem!" He looked it over again "I didn't realize how much Adam felt for Emma.." Brennan passed the poem to Jesse and continued " We have to show Emma the poem" He looked at Shalimar, her face had a mischievous look to it "What are you thinking Shal!?" Brennan said with a hint of exasperation to it.  
  
Shalimar's mind was forming the greatest scheme ever, she smiled as she looked at her friends.  
"Well.. I was thinking .. what if we just lead them to find each other...?"  
Jesse caught on quickly "Put the poem somewhere Emma will find it..." he said smiling.  
Brennan's eyes widened as his mind caught up to the other's. "What a Great idea Shalimar!" he said laughing.  
  
The three friends talked into the early morning Discussing their plans to lead their friends to fall in love.   
It was five in the morning when they finished planning, but Shalimar was excited to start on their plan. Shalimar silently walked down the hallway, in the direction of the meditation room, shalimar knew that it would be the best place to leave the poem, the place so emma would find it.  
Shalimar walked into the meditation room and looked around. "Now where to leave it?" she said softly to herself as she began to look around the room. Then as if it spoke to her it's self, she found it, the perfect place.  
Quietly, she walked over to the meditation pillows and gently placed the poem on it, smiling. "You'll thank us later..." Shalimar whispered as she turned and left the room and headed for bed.  



	3. The Song

You're Still You  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or the Song You're still You other people own these so please don't try to sue me, besides all you would get is a screaming two year and a couple of fat cats.  
Pairings: Adam/Emma  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: General, but this is subject to change at any time.  
author's Note: This is my crazy, wonderful idea of romance... and what i want in a fantasy... so flames for it being out of the tv show's timeline... please!  
  
Chapter 3  
The Song  
  
  
The morning sun seeped through Emma's curtains slowly, the light hitting her face. Her eyes squinted against the bombarding sunlight, and slowly opened, one eye at a time. It was another day, she thought to herself as she stretched and yawned.  
  
Emma rolled out of bed and padded down the hallway, silently. Looking around, she noticed that she was the first one up, and unusual thing considering that Shalimar liked to stay out late at clubs with the guys and Adam hardly ever slept. Adam.  
Emma's mind wandered in thought of him. He was so intelligent and handsome, to things that where high on her list of things she wanted in a man. she mentally kicked herself for thinking that. She shouldn't be thinking of such things! He was old enough to be her father for goodness sakes! Her mind pictured him in the lab, as she walked by it. in her mind she saw him hunched over the computer's keyboard, staring intensely at the screen, she loved that look he got when he was deep in thought. He looked so heroic when he looked that way, another thing that attracted her.  
Seeing the meditation room ahead of her, she quickly put away her thoughts of Adam. she needed a clear head to meditate. Entering the Meditation Room, she see something laying on one of the pillows she sat on. She was confused. Picking up the paper, she looked it over. It's a poem... but from who? Her voice was quiet and soft. Emma looked around, seeing if anyone was around. No one was.  
confused, she sat down on a pillow and began to read the poem.  
  
Her eyes widened as she read it, it was a beautiful poem, but who was it for? Emma finished the poem and sighed. Why can't someone write something like that for me! she said aloud. Placing the poem next to her, she began to meditate. After a few minutes she found that she couldn't concentrate on meditating, the poem was getting in the way. She had this compulsive feeling to change it somehow, and she didn't know why. Emma walked back to her room with the poem. Looking around her room, she noticed her keyboard sitting in the corner, she just stared at it. Emma looked from the keyboard to the poem and back again. Grinning she sat down at the keyboard and began to play.  
  
  
After all... You're still you Emma stopped singing NO NO! Emma growled to herself  
She wasn't getting that last line right. Emma slammed her hands down on the keyboard, making a crashing noise. For the past two hours she had been turning the poem she found into a song, and a damn good one too, except for the last line. she ran her fingers through her hair and started again at the top.  
Through the darkness... I can see your light... Emma's voice was sweet and strong, like she had been singing all her life. As she continued her voice rose and fall as the notes went by, when she came to the last line, she smiled as she finally landed the notes properly. With all the notes written on the poem she was satisfied and she left it there on the keyboard.  
  
Emma walked out to the kitchen to find Shalimar and Brennan eatting breakfast.  
Hey guys! How was your night? They both looked tired but they smiled.  
Oh Good Good... Shalimar said grinning.   
Brennan nodded. mine was good too..How about yours? He said looking at Emma.  
Oh mine was fine but... Emma trailed off slowly.  
But what? Shalimar asked.  
Oh well I was up early this morning and when i went into the meditation room, i found a poem on one of the pillows... do you guys know anything about that? Emma looked at the blonde feral then to the tall elemental.  
Shalimar looked at Brennan for a second then shook her head Nope sorry Emma I don't  
Me either.. sorry Brennan said calmly.  
Well... I put the poem to music just a while ago, so if you guys hear anything about that let me know ok? Emma smiled and started to root around in the fridge.  
Emma knew that no one could get into Sanctuary, and if Shal and Brennan didn't know anything about it than that lfet only Jesse and Adam.  
  
Shalimar looked over to Brennan, they both had the same thought cross thier minds. Brennan made sure emma was out of ear shot, and scooted up next to Shalimar.  
Oh.. this is good! She made the poem into a song! Brennan's voice was so low it could bearly be heard. Shalimar smiled.  
I know! but we have to keep Emma off track for a while... and tell Jesse! We'll meet later!  
Yeah ok.. I'll go fill Jesse in Brennan whispered softly as he got up to put his dished in the sink.Well.. I'm gonna go play some ball... later Brennan said as he gave Shal and Emma a smile.  
  
Emma had a feeling that something was going on, that Shal and Brennan were up to something. She looked at them suspiciously but thought nothing about it as she poured milk on her cherrios. 


	4. Snatched

You're Still You  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own em... most likely never will.. so nobody sue me, i only got a screaming two year old daughter and two fat cats.  
Pairings: Adam/Emma... *S*  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: G... well PG13 kinda cause of language.  
Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who R&R! I'm glad you like. also... sorry that this chapter is so short.. i'm having a small bout of writer's block, so if anyone has any ideas.. please email me at cammieamy@hotmail.com   
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
  
Brennan found Jesse in his room, reading a book. Brennan knock on the wall.   
Hey Jesse... He said smiling. Guess what? Jesse looked up at Brennan Jesse said smiling.  
Well, Emma found the poem, and turned it into a song! Brennan was almost giddy.  
Oh this couldn't get any better! Jesse said as he rubbed his hands together micheviously. Brennan laughed.  
Shal says that we should meet later. he said grinning from ear to ear.   
Yeah ok... just let me know when... Jesse said as he nodded and went back to his book. Brennan smiled and walked to the training room.  
  
Later that day Shalimar, Brennan and Jesse gathered in the sitting room together.  
Adam was busy in the lab, as usual and Emma was in her room having a nap, so they weren't worried about the two of them finding out about their little plan.  
  
So.. What to do next? Jesse said quietly.  
Well... We should steal Emma's song Shalimar said calmly. She knew exactly how this was gonna go. She knew that this was meant to be, she could feel it in her bones.  
Ok... and how do we do that? Brennan asked thick-headedly.  
Shal and Jesse stared at their friend.  
Um... Brennan...We have Jesse! Shalimar said with a raised eye brow.  
Brennan just stared at Shalimar, his mind still a little foggy. Then like an euphony, it dawned on him. OH Right! He said laughing at his own stupidity.  
Shalimar and Jesse laughed with him.  
Shalimar was laughing so hard she could barely talk, her eyes were watering and her tummy hurt. Jesse just nodded, he also was doubled over in laughter and couldn't speak. Brennan was laughing so hard he started slipping off his chair. Finally the episode passed and the trio recovered quickly, wiping their eyes and rubbing their sides.  
Ok ... Jesse go and get the song from Emma's room... but don't let her see you! Shalimar said smiling micheviously.  
Jesse replied simply. He and Brennan just smiled then got up and left the room, leaving Shalimar giggling softly to herself.  
  
Emma was sleeping soundly in her bed, when a figure walked through her bedroom wall. Jesse tiptoed quickly and quietly around Emma's room, making sure he didn't knock anything over. Emma stirred in her sleep, Jesse froze. Emma quieted down again and Jesse headed quickly to her keyboard and snatched the song from it. Jesse smiled like the cheshire cat. He quickly headed back through the wall.  
  
Popping through the wall Jesse smiled at Brennan.  
Got it!  
  
Later that day, when Adam was in the kitchen, Shalimar slipped into the Lab and placed the song on the desk next to the computer.  
He'll be so surprised! she said with a giggle in her voice, she quickly turned and left the room.  
  
  
  



	5. A heart breaks while a plan is continued

You're Still You  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own em.  
Pairings: Emma and Adam.  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: Well It's really a G rating, but i don't know how exactly this will end so I'm rating it PG13 just to be safe.  
Author's note: hope you all are loving it so far.... this chapter is a bit longer...ENJOY!  
  
Chapter 5  
A heart breaks while a plan is continued  
  
  
Adam was alone in the kitchen, as everyone had already eaten their lunch. he had a bowl of turkey and rice soup with a slice of Shalimar's wonderful buchetta. Adam could hear the computer beeping from the Lab with the results of the latest blood tests,and he quickly gathered up his plate and bowl and took it too the lab with him. Adam looked at the screen as he entered the lab, he noticed something on the keyboard. As he moved closer, he realized what it was and his heart stopped. His breathe caught in his throat has he picked up the paper from the keyboard. Oh no! he whispered to himself. *She had found it....no Emma wasn't the type to go snooping in other people's things....was she?* It really didn't matter, what mattered was that someone found his poem for Emma... that they knew how he felt for her. His mind raced. *no i didn't put her name on it.. so no one knows it's for Emma.* Adam looked closer at his poem. *Are those musical notes?* He scanned over the poem. Someone had put his poem to music. Adam was curious, he scanned the music and words into the computer. His mind wandered as the computer downloaded the music into a mp3 file. He was thinking of her again, about how he loved the way her hair fell in front of her face when she meditated. He longed to feel it's silky soft texture between his fingers, to place it behind her ear so that it revealed the structure of her cheek bones and soft creme colored skin. Suddenly Adam's body reacted. he cursed under his breath. He shouldn't be reacting this way, it was inappropriate. Adam took a deep breath to calm himself and tried to control his body.  
After ten minutes he succeeded and was back to normal again, relieved that none of the others had walked in. He turned to the computer just as it was finished downloading. After picking the piano accompaniment, he played the new finished mp3 file. The notes softly flowed from the computer's speakers. It was just like how he imagined it would be, soft but passionate, just like Emma.  
  
Jesse heard the music coming from the lab and smiled. Looking through the Lab's window and saw Adam sitting in his lab chair with his eyes closed listening to the music. just then shalimar came up behind him and touched him on the shoulder.  
she said softly, not wishing to startle him or let Adam know they where there.  
The plan is working, Adam found the song Jesse said quietly. Shalimar smiled and just walked away. Jesse grinned as he watched the golden beauty walk off.  
  
After the song was over, Adam smiled. He wished he could share this with Emma, to be able to dance with her to this music, to the poem he wrote for her. He sighed unhappily. * I can't ever show her this* He thought to himself, as he looked around the room, he saw Jesse hiding in the shadows next to the window.   
Jesse... Can i help you? he said, his voice in the quiet, reserved way it always is.  
Jesse popped out from behind the doorway and smiled. sorry Adam, you looked like you were enjoying yourself, and i didn't want to disturb you. Jesse smiled.  
Adam gave a half hearted grin. yes.. i was Jesse's face turned concerned.  
Everything ok Adam? he asked softly. Adam looked at Jesse. *So young... but so full of compassion, something everyone should have.* He thought as he smiled again.  
Yes Jesse, everything is fine. He looked back at the screen. Jesse... Do you know where this came from? He asked the young molecular. Jesse walked toward the screen and studied it for a moment. No Adam... I don't Jesse said, keeping the plan a secret.  
Oh ok, well if you hear anything, let me know ok? Adam said as he turned back to the screen.  
Ok Adam... Jesse smiled and headed out the door.  
  
Jesse went looking for Brennan and Shalimar when he bumped into Emma in the hallway.  
Oh! Hey Em! He said cheerfully. How was your nap? Jesse smiled.  
Emma rubbed her eyes and smiled. It was nice! thanks for asking!' she said, her voice still thick with sleep. Jesse... my song is missing from my room, do you know where it is? Jesse looked right into her eyes, he hated lying straight to her face, but it was part of the plan he made with Shal and Brennan.   
No... I don't know anything about a song Emma... sorry! He said grinning. Emma could sense something was up again, but she knew that she couldn't read Jesse, it would be a violation of his trust for her. So she just smiled and walked off. * if Jesse doesn't know anything about my song, that leaves just Adam.* She froze. * Did Adam write the poem?* she thought to herself. *But who is it for...?* her mind pictured Shalimar. * They are close...* Her heart sank at the thought of HER Adam with Shalimar. *Oh God!* A tear rolled down her face as she sensed the overwhelming emotion of love coming from Adam's mind. * Oh God... It's true! he loves her* Her heart couldn't take the pain of losing him, even if she never really had him. Tears where streaming down her face as she walked back to her room and shut the door behind her. Emma threw herself on her bed and sobbed. * Oh My Adam, how could you love her! When I love you!* Her mind screamed in pain. She cried until she fell into a fitful sleep.  
  
  
Jesse found Shalimar and Brennan sitting on the couch in the sitting room, they where sitting a little too close for his liking he thought as he sat down next to them.  
Shalimar and Brennan blushed a tiny bit.  
What's up Jesse? Brennan said, trying to avoid he gaze. Jesse ignored what he just said and smiled. Well I think it's time for the next step in our little plan... He said with a note of evilness in his voice.


	6. A Love's Relief

You're Still You  
  
Disclaimer: don't own them... wish to God I did... wouldn't that be fun!  
Pairings: Emma/Adam.. with hints of Shal/Bren and Jesse angst.  
Genre: romance with a slice of drama thrown in for fun.  
Rating: pg13... just to be safe.  
Author's note: For all of you Shal/Bren lover's.. here's a slice for you! and those who love Jesse.... sorry... rejection does sting! and it works so well with my story! i hope you all don't think this chapter is too whiney... ENJOY!  
  
Chapter 6  
A Love's Relief  
  
  
Jesse was in the Lab, looking around in the computer for the mp3 file. Brennan was watching the doorway, it looked odd that the two members of Mutant X needed to sneak around, but it was necessary for their plan. Adam and Emma could not find out until it was time that He, Brennan and Shalimar had put this little scheme together.  
There it is Jesse said softly. Brennan looked at Jesse impatiently. Well come on then Jess!... hurry up! I don't want to get caught! He said with a worried sound in his voice.  
I'm coming... give me a few more minutes... I have to download it to the mp3 player. Jesse said calmly. Brennan was annoyed with the situation, he hated sneaking around and lying to his friends, he wished that this plan would end soon.  
Ok.. got it Jesse said has he picked up the mp3 player and headed for the door.  
was all Brennan said as he joined Jesse in the hallway.  
Jesse headed to where Shalimar was waiting for them.  
  
Shalimar was sitting on the leather couch in the sitting room, her long legs crossed in a indian stance, her wavy golden hair draped over one shoulder like a curtain of pure gold hiding her face from the world. Brennan saw her then, as she was, and he couldn't even imagine anything as beautiful as the sight before him. His chest tightened, holding his breath motionless in his body. *Dear God she's beautiful!* he thought, as he sat down next to her, his thigh brush ever so lightly against her own. The touch made him shiver slightly, it was like he was being touched by an angel.   
Jesse saw Brennan's face when he looked at Shalimar, it didn't take a Rocket Scientist to know that Brennan had fallen for her, hook line and sinker. He sighed sadly. *Well.. why did i expect this would be any different, Adam and Emma.. why not Bren and Shal* He sat down in the arm chair across from them. Jesse knew that he was attracted to Shalimar, that she was the icon of what he wanted in a woman, but he also knew that it would never happen. He knew that she didn't love him that way, only as a brother and nothing more, and it saddened him greatly, but he swallowed his hurt and attempted to get on with his life.  
Ok here it is... i downloaded it to the mp3 player Jesse held up the mp3 player. It also has a record function he said matter of factly. Brennan and Shalimar looked at the hand sized gizmo. Umm ok.. Shalimar said taking it from Jesse. I'm gonna go find Emma She said smiling. Shalimar's hand brushed along Brennan's leg as she stood up to leave. Brennan watched her go and smiled when she turned her head back at him and winked.  
  
Shalimar looked all over Sanctuary for Emma, and finally stopped at her bedroom door.  
She could hear crying coming from her room and grew concerned.  
she said as she knocked on her door. Emma... can i come in? a few minute later she heard footstep move toward the door and then the door sliding open.  
Yeah Shal, come in Emma's voice was full of despair and sadness, her eyes where red and swollen from crying.   
Emma! what's wrong Shalimar asked and put her arm around her friend.  
Emma looked into her blond friend's eyes and cried, slowly losing her balance. Shalimar grabbed Emma and sat her on the bed, hugging her friend while she wept.  
Emma... tell me what's wrong... Shalimar rocked her gently. Please... tell me!  
Shalimar pleaded softly.   
Emma couldn't bring herself to tell her. She was the cause of her pain, knowing that her one love, the one person she trusted with everything, wanted the blonde woman that was comforting her, and not her. It killed her inside, her own raw emotions drove her crazy. so she just cried, let it all out, and Shalimar just let her.  
After Emma was finished, Shalimar smiled and wiped a tear from her cheek.  
Are you ok now? she asked softly. Emma nodded but didn't speak, she just stared into Shallimar's eyes, into the eyes of her betrayer. *what was she thinking! Shalimar didn't do anything to you! She doesn't know how you feel about Adam* Emma wiped her eyes with her fists and sighed.   
I'm sorry Shal, it's been a rough day she smiled weakly. Shalimar grinned and handed Emma the mp3 player. Here! I think this will cheer you up... Emma took the mp3 player and looked at it. Shalimar laughed softly.  
It's your Song! I found it on the mp3 player earlier today...just sitting there.. i thought you might like it. Emma's eye went huge as she hugged her friend. Thanks Shal She smiled as she pushed the play button. The music was just how she wanted it, just like she made it into. She laughed and hugged the player to her chest.  
It has a record button also.. so you can record your voice with the song Shalimar hinted slightly and smiled. Emma... why were you crying? Shalimar's voice grew soft again. Emma eyes went dark again, she hung her head. I.... I was crying because... i'm in love with someone but... her eyes welled up again. Shalimar brushed a lock of Emma's hair from her face. But what..? Shalimar lifted her face and looked into her eyes.  
But... I found out that he loves someone else a single tear rolled down her cheek.  
Shalimar looked at Emma. How do you know he loves someone else? she asked softly. someone told me Emma replied.   
Some one told you! Shalimar said in surprise. Emma! don't take what people say to be the truth! you always go to the source for correct information! Shalimar growled lowly in disgust. who told you this information? she wanted to know. Emma looked at the fiery blonde feral. she said simply. Well he didn't really tell me anything.. i kinda put it together She said with emotion in her voice.   
What do you mean? the blonde asked.   
Well I asked Jesse if he knew what happened to my song, since it went missing from my room today, while i was napping. He said that he didn't know anything. Since i knew that you and Brennan didn't know anything about it from when i asked you two this morning, i figured it must have been Adam that wrote the poem. I guessed that he wrote it for someone... and since you and he are close i figured that it must have been for you, and that i just got in the way. Emma placed her hand on her flushed face and continued. I couldn't take the pain, of knowing that he loves you Shalimar, I just crumbled! I love him...Shalimar.. I love him so much it hurts! Emma started to cry again.  
Shalimar was shocked. She couldn't believe that Emma thought that Adam love her, rather than Emma. Shalimar embraced her young friend.  
Oh Emma...He only loves me as a friend, maybe even as a daughter, but nothing more. Shalimar sighed. Between her sobs Emma replied. But you don't know that for sure, do you? Emma looked up at Shalimar her face red with tears again.   
  
No... your right, I don't know for sure.... but i can tell you this... I only love Adam as a friend, I wouldn't let that change, especially now that i know how you feel about him!  
Shalimar looked into Emma's eyes. Emma.. I promise you that ok? Shalimar rubbed her friend's back, trying to comfort her. Emma reached for the tissue box on her night stand, dabbing her eyes she nodded and hugged her friend. * Why was she taking this so hard? She knew that Shalimar would never do anything to intentionally hurt her, she was her friend and Shalimar loved her.* Emma just shook her head and tried to wipe away her tears. I'm sorry Shal, i didn't mean to lays this all out on you. Shalimar just laughed. Emma! I wouldn't be a good friend if I minded! That made Emma giggle. I know... she said still giggling. Shalimar smiled and looked at the psionic. You've fallen hard for him, haven't you Em? Emma nodded. Oh God yes! I never felt this way about anyone before, Shalimar! He's everything to me! Emma's eyes lit up as she spoke. Shalimar just nodded and hugged her friend again. I think that you should tell him She said pointing to the mp3 player. Emma looked down at it again and smiled. Shalimar got up from the bed and walked to the bedroom door. I hope you are feeling better now, Em She said as she left the room, with the beautiful psionic sitting on her bed.


	7. New Beginings

You're Still You  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of it.... well just the plot.  
Pairings: Emma/Adam and Shal/Bren  
Genre: romance with a side of drama for flavor  
Rating: PG13... for language  
Author's note: thanks to everyone who reviewed the story! I love it... keep them coming! Megara: Please tell me what suit means... I'm confused by this. To all the Readers: Hope you like Shal/Bren Pairings, cause there some of that in this Chapter!  
  
  
Chapter 7  
New Beginnings  
  
Emma's Room  
  
The little mp3 player sang the accompaniment like a bird, the piano was perfect, and there was hints of violin also. The psionic just listened to the beautiful arrangement that she had put together, she was pleased.  
Shalimar had showed up later, after their talk, to give her the words to the song. Emma felt so much better now, her heart wasn't hurting as much, there was hope in it. She looked over the song sheet again, while playing the music. She wanted to make sure she knew all the breath marks and breaks that were there. Emma smiled.  
Ok... let's try this Emma slowly brought her finger up to the record button and pressed it. She knew she had a sixteen fourths break before she had to sing, the breaks went slowly, but she stood up when she knew her first note was approaching.  
Emma brought in a breath, filling her lungs up as much as she could. Emma's voice started off softly, it was pure and light, filled with love and other emotions, something she wanted to portray through the song. She continued, her voice raising and falling in rhythm, to the music. When the crescendo came she belted out the lyrics, pouring everything she had into the song. Emma smiled this huge grin. *Damn! I'm good* she thought giggling after the song ended, she was very impressed with herself.  
Emma played back what she just recorded, the song was perfect. The emotions where portrayed wonderfully, just how she wanted, and she sounded very professional. She was so excited that she flung herself onto her bed and squealed happily, kicking her feet. This is so great! her voice was bubbly and happy. Emma ran out of her room, looking for Shalimar. She wanted to show her what she did.  
  
Shalimar was in the holo-training room, kicking some holo GSA ass, when out of the corner of her eye she saw a figure move. Before she had time to double check who it was, a foot came toward her and caught her in the leg, forcing her down on to her knee. she mumbled to herself as she quickly decided what to do in retaliation. the feral brought her elbow up and back, and it connected with the assailants stomach forcefully, she knew this by the loud that resounded in the room. The figure doubled over and Shalimar grabbed at the arm that she saw beside her, quickly flinging the figure over her head and down onto the floor. Shalimar's eye's widened when she saw who her assailant was.  
  
Oh geezes! Brennan! Shalimar ran over to the stunned elemental that was lying on the floor. Brennan moaned softly, while rubbing his now bruised stomach. I knew that was a bad idea... i know shouldn't sneak up on you like that Brennan moaned again. I know that you can kick my ass He grinned softly as he rolled over and looked up at the beautiful feral, who was leaning over him. Brennan could see down her shirt. *Oh Lord!* He averted his eyes and looked up into her eyes.  
Are you all right? Her brown eyes looked nervously up and down Brennan's body, making sure he didn't seriously harm himself. *Damn... He has a great body* she thought in the back of her mind. Her hands moved down his body, looking for broken bones, or at least that's what she told herself. He felt so good under her hands, her body tingled as she looked back into his eyes.  
Brennan just stared, he couldn't keep from looking at her. She was so beautiful. Her hair was like sunlight, her skin smooth as marble. Brennan's hand came up and touched her cheek, feeling the silky smoothness under it. He watched as his hand moved down her cheek to her chin.  
Yea... I'm fine He was totally mesmerized by her. Shalimar's heart stopped. *Oh dear God...Please kiss me* her mind was feverish, she needed him to kiss her. Her eyes looking pleadingly into Brennan's. She slowly leaned down, her eye's searching his for some sign of resistance, there was none. They where so close, she could feel his breath on her face, it was warm and wet, and smelled of the pizza he had for lunch. It stimulated her senses, It drove her crazy with need. His lips almost touched hers when she heard a noise come from the stairs.  
  
Hey Shal!... Shalimar! Emma's voice was overwhelmed with joy. Shalimar and Brennan bolted into a standing position, not wishing to be found in this incriminating position. They both blushed nervously just as Emma pounded up the stairs to the training room. Emma was grinning from ear to ear.   
Shal! I've finished it! She said running into her arms. Shalimar hugged her friend and smiled at Brennan. That's wonderful Em!.. Let's hear it! She said with a smile on her face. All three of them sat down in the middle of the training room floor, Emma was so giddy with anticipation. She pushed the play button once again, and the music filled the room. Suddenly Emma's voice began to ring out along with the music, both Shalimar and Brennan just stared at their friend. They had never truly understood how amazing she really was.  
  
After the song ended, the room was silent. Everyone just stared, Emma blushed a bright pink color.  
So... What do you two think? She asked in a soft voice. Shalimar and Brennan just stared at her with their jaws hanging open.  
My God Emma!... You are wonderful! Shalimar said in a amazement. Brennan was speechless but nodded in agreement.  
Emma blushed redder and smiled. Thanks guys... now how do i give it to Adam?  
Emma was nervous, she didn't know how to let her feelings for adam come out in the open.  
Brennan spoke up finally. I think I can help you out there.... He smiled and took the mp3 player from her hand. I'll be back in a bit He said grinning as he left the training room.  
Shalimar watched as he walked off, staring at his nice firm butt. * Oh Yea... Shake it!* she thought evilly as she giggled to herself


	8. Dream a little dream of her while we set...

You're Still You  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them...even thought i want to!  
Pairings: In this Chapter just Emma/Adam.  
Genre: ROMANCE.... Love the stuff!  
Rating: this chapter is just PG... *S*  
Author's Note: Sorry that this Chapter is SOOOO short. It's a just a little filler for the GREAT ending!  
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
Dream a little Dream of her... while we set you up!  
  
  
In the Lab  
  
Adam was in the lab, as usual. He never seemed to leave it, he was always in there, running one test or another. His eyes were sore, he had been running tests all day long and hadn't had a break yet. Adam rubbed his eyes and leaned back in the chair. *maybe if i just rest them for a while* he thought as he closed his eyes. He drifted of to sleep, and started to dream of Emma. He visioned her dancing around in a meadow in a white flowing dress. Her hair shinned like red copper in the sunlight, her skin was glowing, her eyes were sparkling. He smiled at his vision. She looked so beautiful, like an Angel sent from heaven it's self. His vision continued, he saw her come toward him, the white dress moving smoothly behind her. Next he saw her wrap her arms around his neck, and she kissed him. at that moment in his dream, his heart started to pound in his chest, like a hammer. He was so happy, he needed this, he wanted this. The dream was so real to him. Next he touched the vision of her, it felt real, but no quite, she felt like silk under his hands, something so delicate that he had to be careful not to mar her. He smiled again.  
  
Brennan passed the little mp3 player from one hand to the next and back again. He was heading for the lab, headed toward Adam. The little package was for him. Brennan grinned as he thought of what was going to come next. He peeked into the lab, and saw adam asleep in his lab chair. *Poor guy! he must be so tired!* Brennan's mind suddenly formed this great idea, he smiled mischievously. * Ohh...Good Idea!* Brennan turned on his heels and headed back the way he came.  
  
Shalimar! Emma! Brennan's voice rang out down the hallway. the sound surprised Jesse, who was in his bedroom. Getting up off his bed, he went to the door and saw Brennan walking down the hallway, heading for the training room.  
Brennan said smiling. Come with me! his voice was gleeful. Jesse smiled back and followed along behind the tall Elemental.  
  
Shalimar and Emma looked up, seeing Brennan with Jesse behind him, coming toward them quickly. Brennan! What is it? Emma's voice was constricted in her throat. *Did Adam turn down the song? did he tell Brennan that he wasn't interested?* Her mind was wild. *Oh Dear God! Please don't let this happen!* her mind begged.  
I have this great idea! Brennan said smiling. Adam's asleep in the lab chair, so i didn't get the chance to give him the mp3 player. A look of relief spread across Emma's face with a smile.   
So what's your idea? Shalimar asked. Brennan sat down next to Shalimar, motioning Jesse to follow suit. As Jesse sat down on the floor next to Emma, he saw the smile on her face and had an idea what this was about. Brennan leaned into the circle of friends and began to tell them all his great idea.


	9. Emma's Love

  
You're Still You  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them... Much to my dismay!  
Pairings: Emma/Adam... Shal/Bren  
Genre: ROMANCE... the only way to go!  
Rating: this chapter is pretty much G rated.  
Author's note: I'm almost done! don't worry.. I'll wrap it up soon!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Emma's Love  
  
In the Meditation Room  
  
  
I don't know about this guys! the young psionic said with worry in her voice.   
Jesse smiled from behind the video camera. You love him, don't you? he asked in a soft voice. Emma nodded then blushed brightly.   
Well then... Jesse started to reply, but was cut off by a smiling blonde feral.  
Then you will do this Shalimar hugged her friend as she entered the meditation room.  
Jesse, checked the battery and the settings on the video camera. Ok.. I think we're ready! He smiled and looked at Brennan. How about you? he asked. Brennan looked up from what he was doing and nodded. Yup.. I'm ready! he said in a cheery voice. Jesse smiled again and placed the video camera on it's tripod. Ok Emma, why don't you make sure the camera is running right while the rest of us record our little message Emma smiled and moved behind the camera. The video camera was one of the ones that had the little moveable panel so you didn't have to put your eye to the eye piece to see what was being recorded. Emma nodded when she was ready, and Jesse, Brennan and Shalimar lined up together in front of the lens. she asked and when they nodded, Emma pressed the record button and the tape started.  
  
Hello Adam... Shalimar said in her sweet voice. She smiled and looked at the other two standing with her.  
Hey Adam... by now you have seen the mp3 player on your desk, and are probably wondering what's going on Jesse said smiling. Brennan continued for them.  
We found your poem, and we know who it's for... so we decided to play Cupid. Brennan chuckled softly. Shalimar smiled and spoke up again.  
I was the one that found the poem in the desk drawer and took it, I told the guys about it and we decided the show it to Emma, I placed it here in the Meditation room, on one of the pillows, so she would find it. She grinned and looked at Jesse to continue.  
Well, Emma sure found it and she put it to music, I stole it from her room afterwards and gave it to Shalimar, who put it on your desk, so you would find it. Brennan cut in just then. You did, and you turned it into a mp3 file on the computer, Jesse and I swiped it after you were done, and Shalimar gave it to Emma... and well this is what came of it, what's in the mp3 player. Brennan had his usually grin on his face and Shalimar laughed.  
We did this because we know how you feel... and wanted you to know that it was ok with us... Enjoy Adam! Shalimar said with honesty in her voice.  
Emma pushed the record button again and it stopped recording. There yah go guys... what next? She asked smiling. Jesse moved to where Emma was.  
Time for you to shine He said simply, and pushed Emma in front of the camera.  
Emma was nervous, she didn't know what to do. Jesse saw that she was nervous and smiled at her. Don't worry Emma, just be yourself, we'll do the rest... don't worry! his voice was steady and calm, it reassured Emma and she started to calm down.  
  
Brennan and Shalimar smiled at each other as they played with the lighting board in the meditation room. they had picked this room for it's background, it was Emma in every way. It was serene, welcoming, warm, and pleasing to the eye. Shalimar looked at Brennan, who turned his head when he felt her eyes on him. This is going to be wonderful... don't you think? He asked in a low voice. She smiled and put her head on his shoulder. Yes.. it will She said simply. she wanted to tell him how she felt about him, but now wasn't the time, it was Emma's turn. Brennan kissed the top of the blonde feral's head, and moved away slightly. Ok guys, let's do this He called to Jesse and Emma.  
  
Jesse grinned and took the camera off the tripod. Ok Em... remember. be yourself! he said as he nodded to Brennan and Shalimar. The two in the corner turned the lighting board on and the lights in the room started to dance and flash slightly. Emma smiled big, and Jesse pushed the record button and began to move around Emma.  
Emma looked right into the camera and smiled again, she started to dance and swirl around the room. The lights made her hair shine, she looked like an angel dancing.  
Jesse laughed and Emma followed suit, laughing and giggling. Jesse moved in for a close up, showing off Emma's beautiful features. Emma looked right into the camera, her eyes were filled with love and passion. Then her hand came up to her mouth in a shy gesture, that made her look so young and innocent.   
Emma was having such a good time, she sat down on one of the pillows and brought her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. Jesse followed her,circling around. That's great Em! He said smiling. Now... blow a kiss! He said giggling. Emma obeyed and blew a kiss into the camera. Shalimar moved to where Emma was siting and sat down next to her. Oh Ok... Jesse said grinning at Shalimar.   
Shalimar smiled at Emma and whispered something in her ear. The two of them started laughing, and leaned into each other for support. It Made their little video shoot same more relaxed and natural. The girls got up and started dancing together. Jesse focused on Emma more than Shalimar, but that was ok, this wasn't for Shalimar anyway. Emma fluttered around the room like a little butterfly. She laughed when she saw Brennan imitating her. He looked so ridiculous, he was bouncing up and down like a little ballerina and doing little tutu bows. Jesse laughed and taped a few seconds of the impromptu ballet, then as she saw Emma fall on the floor laughing he focused back on her. Emma was doubled over on the floor laughing, tears rolling down her face. She was happy and it felt great.  
After about an hour of taping, Jesse decided that they had enough tape and pushed the record button again to stop it. Ok.. I think we have enough... He said as he watched the three friends who were still dancing and bouncing around. Jesse laughed again. You guys can stop now! He said between breaths. Shalimar, Emma and Brennan stopped dancing and hug each other. Emma smiled and looked at Jesse. Thanks guys! her voice was soft and light.  
No problem Em! Jesse said. Our pleasure! Brennan replied. Shalimar hugged her friend again and held her hands. We love you Em.... we would do anything for you! She said with tears in her eyes. Emma looked at the usually strong feral, and wiped a tear from her cheek. You guys are my family... and i love you guys too Emma said smiling again.  
Let's get this into the lab! Jesse said in a cheery voice, as he turned and walked out of the meditation room. Brennan, Shalimar and Emma followed behind.  
  
Jesse stopped just outside the lab. Um guys... it doesn't take four people to put a tape into the computer. he said smiling. why don't you guys go and make some dinner.... to keep yourselves busy for a while? He said as he slipped into the Lab.  
the others looked at each other then shrugged. Might as well... I am hungry. Shalimar said. Brennan and Emma just giggled and headed to the kitchen, followed by Shalimar.  
  
Jesse moved quietly through that Lab. Adam was still asleep, and had this grin on his face. Quickly, Jesse put the video into the computer and connected a infrared signal from it to the mp3 player. So when Adam started either one, the other would start also.  
Jesse quickly wrote Adam a note on a piece of paper that read:  
  
To Adam,  
Enjoy!  
  
Love,   
Cupid  
  
Jesse placed the paper next to Adam's chair and headed out the door to the kitchen.  
  
  
  
Shalimar and Emma were giggling in the kitchen and watching Brennan stir up a light balsamic vingerette, for the salad he was making for dinner.   
Isn't he cute! Shalimar said while she stared at him. Emma just looked at her blonde friend. You love him! She said in a surprised, but low voice. Shalimar turned to look at Emma, she said a blushing smiling on her face. You do! You love him! Emma smiled and hugged her friend. * why did i sense this earlier?* she wondered to herself * maybe it's because you were so involved with your own love life you couldn't see it!* a voice in her head replied. * maybe!* she said back to it.   
Shalimar tighten her hug with the Psionic. I do love him... just like you love Adam She whispered. Emma let go of her friend and looked into her eyes. i'm happy for you! she said with sincerity in her voice. Shalimar just smiled in response.  
Just then Jesse walked into the room. All done! He said smiling. Emma smiled and hugged Jesse tightly. Thanks Jess! She whispered softly. Jesse smiled.  
Now we wait for Adam to wake up.


	10. Found Hearts

"You're Still You"  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them  
Pairings: Heavy Emma/Adam and Shal/Bren  
Genre: ROMANCE  
Rating: PG  
Author's note: this is the last chapter of this fic... it has a bit of Jesse angst.... be warned Jesse lovers! sorry that this last chapter took longer to post than the others, i was having writer's block and couldn't figuer out how to end this fic.  
  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"Found Hearts"  
  
She was there, she touched his face, her skin soft and warm. She was there, but he couldn't make her out clearly. He knew it was her, every fiber in his being told him so. *Why can't I see her? Why was she so blurry?* He mind asked groggily. He stirred slightly and the image vanished, as quickly as it had arrived. Adam's eyes opened slowly. He frowned as he realized that it was just a dream, he rubbed his eyes and stretched. He looked around the lab. The sterility of it was strangling, but then most labs had that quality. The lab comforted him, it was his domain, his kingdom. And as like all great kings, he ruled it. his eyes scanned the room again, the white walls glared back at him, and the equipment glistened in their steely luster. He didn't notice the little slip of paper that was sitting on his desk as he got up and walked toward on of the Lab's many windows. Adam looked out the window and down into the living room, his team was sitting there. Brennan and Shalimar were sitting together and chatting. Jesse was curled up in a big blanket and sitting in the arm chair reading a book. Adam looked around the room again, Emma wasn't in there. *where is she?* he wondered. Adam turned back toward the computer and walked toward it, he glanced down at his desk and notice the note. What's this? He asked the empty room. Picking up the small paper, he read it. To Adam, Enjoy! Love Cupid? Adam got his famous confused look on his face, then noticed the little mp3 player farther over on his desk. Adam picked it up and looked at it, a red flashing button caught his attention and he pushed it. immediately the screen of his computer flickered and a recording started to play. Adam watched it, still confused. there on the screen was Shalimar, Jesse and Brennan, they were smiling. Suddenly the images began to speak, Adam smiled.  
Hey Adam.... Shalimar started off, her voice was soft. Jesse spoke next, he had this all knowing smile plastered on his face as he spoke. Brennan's turn was next, he explained the plan and smiled. Adam's face grew red. After Shalimar and Jesse spoke again, the message ended. Seconds later, the little mp3 player began to sing, the computer screen started up another recording. Adam sat down in the Lab chair again, he listened as his poem came alive. The screen showed Emma's face, it was smiling and laughing, just then Emma's voice resounded in the room, the words of his poem were transformed into pure love. Adam's heart was full of love as he watched the recording and listened to the song. The recording of Emma's voice rose higher, and Adam became surprised at the range it had, he smiled. He knew that she was amazing and listening to her voice just confirmed it.   
The video recording continued it's show and Adam just watched, Emma looked so beautiful, so graceful as she spin around and danced. He watched as Brennan did his best to mimic her, and he was doing a poor job at it. Adam laughed at the sight of the dark elemental prancing around like a prima donna in a ballet.  
As the song and video ended, a tear welled up into Adam's eyes. *God, how much i love her* he thought to himself. *she completes me* his inner voice was urging him to tell her how he felt. * If you don't tell her how you feel, she'll never know! and you'll finished the rest of you days wondering how it could have been!* his inner voice was making a good point. *but.. what if she...* He thought as his inner voice cut him off. *NO! You know she loves you! look at what she did! LOOK AT HER!* his inner voice commanded. Adam gazed at the video of Emma, the picture of her was still, it was of her with her knees tucked into her body and she was starring into the camera. She looked so beautiful just then, more so than ever. At that moment he knew, he knew he had to tell her, the had to show her how he felt for her. he would no longer spend long night in his bed, alone, thinking about her and what life would be like with her. He HAD to tell her. With new found courage, Adam walked out of the lab.  
  
Adam walked up the the others with a serious look on his face.  
"Hey guys... Have you seen Emma?" he asked without his voice wavering.  
Shalimar looked up into Adam's eyes and smiled. "I think she's in her room" she said softly.  
"Thanks..." Adam said as he turned and walked to the direction of Emma's room.  
  
Shalimar smiled as she watched Adam go. "i'm gonna go get everything ready" She said to Brennan and walked to the meditation room.  
  
Emma had changed into the most beautiful dress anyone had ever seen. It was white and flowed around her like wings. It had a low squared neck line, so it showed a little of her cleavage. It tied around her middle in a Emperor style, and the ribbon had gold and red on it. Shailmar smiled at the way Emma looked. "It's beautiful... now for your hair!" She said as she quickly styled half of it into a small bun, and place chinese chopsticks in it to decoration, letting the rest fall around Emma's shoulders. When Shalimar was finished Emma looked like something out of a romantic fairy tale.  
"Perfect!" Shalimar exclaimed, smiling. "You look like a princess!" Shalimar tugged gently here and there on the dress. Emma looked into Shalimar's face and giggled like a young girl.   
"Thanks you Shalimar! it's just what i wanted!" She said as she looked at herself in a little handheld mirror. Placing the mirror down she twirled and watched how her dress, pooled out around her, she giggled and smiled.  
  
Meanwhile, Adam had all ready been to Emma's room and she wasn't there, so he began to wander through sanctuary, looking for her. He had been to the kitchen, the lab and the training room, but to no avail. Adam could only think of one other place that she could be and he headed for the meditation room.  
  
Shalimar smiled and stated to walk out the door of the meditation room, when she heard Adam coming toward her. "Emma! He's coming!" she whispered to her friend. Emma panicked and ran to a pillow and sat on it. Her heart was pounding in her chest, like it was trying to free it's self from her rib cage. *Oh God.... Ok calm down... just calm down!* She was so nervous. *He knows how you feel now....everything will turn out ok..* She knew that wasn't the total truth, it wasn't for sure, nothing ever was. * it's a risk I'm willing to take* she said in her mind.  
Suddenly she heard footsteps coming from behind her. *Here goes...* she thought as she closed her eyes and tried to calm herself.  
  
As Adam got closer to the meditation room, he stopped mid stride. *Ok... you can do this!, just go in there and tell her how you feel... just go in there....* a look of determination washed over his face, he rolled his head back and forth to loosen his tight shoulders. *you can do this* he told himself again as he rounded the corner.  
  
Then he saw her. She was sitting on a pillow with her back to him. The dress she wore resembled the one he saw in his dream. Adam quietly drew in a breath. *God she's beautiful!* the sight of her drove him crazy. He let out the breath slowly.  
  
Emma heard breathing behind her, she slowly turned her head toward the noise. *It's him...* she said in her mind before actually seeing him.  
Her eyes locked onto his, she fell into them, like a leaf falling over a waterfall, once she fell she knew that she could never find her way back up. *this is it...* she thought.   
  
Adam was drawn into her eyes,like a deer caught in the headlights of a car, but he knew that he was safe with her. He slowly moved closer to her, he didn't smile or say anything, he knew that the look in his eyes would tell her what she needed to know.  
  
Emma stood, her dress falling around her like a silky cloud, shimmering in the light of the room. Her eyes never left Adam's. As she slowly moved closer to him she brought her hand out, towards him. As if asking with her body language, to take what was his, her heart. She watched as he moved closer to her, so close that she could smell his cologne. She breathed in his smell, it smelled like Adam but with a hint of something she couldn't quite put her finger on. Emma's heart was pounding faster in her chest, her blood was pulsating in her veins, every nerve ending was alive with the electric passion that was floating in the air.   
  
Shalimar, Brennan and Jesse were watching the scene unfold in the meditation room from the monitor in the lab. Shalimar's eyes began to well up as she watched her best friend and leader move closer to each other. slowly a single tear fell down her face. Brennan saw the emotion coming from Shalimar. He moved close to her, he could feel the heat that was radiating from her body. He had always noticed that she gave off more heat than anyone else he knew, her wasn't sure if it was because of her feral DNA or not, but he knew that he liked it. Brennan slowly moved himself so that he was right behind her. He could smell the residue of her shampoo in her golden tresses, the smell invigorated him, gave him a sense of strength that he didn't have before. His arms came up around the beautiful blonde in front of him, he heard her gasp slightly then relax.  
  
Shalimar loved the way his arms felt around her. She leaned slightly into Brennan, head finding that special spot in his shoulder and she smiled.  
Brennan grinned when Shalimar leaned into him, he brought his head down closer her ear, he whispered softly to her.  
"You mean a lot to me Shal...." his voice was so quiet that she barely heard it. "I love the way you feel in my arms...."  
Shalimar was taken aback by his words, her eyes were wide like saucers. She couldn't believe he was actually saying this to her. Shalimar leaned into Brennan more, she put her hand on his and rubbed it gently. She wanted to let him know that she heard him and that she wanted more.  
  
Brennan whispered again into her ear. "I need you Shalimar... you are my breath, my life... I love you. His voice was full of love.  
Shalimar started to cry, softly. Her body shook gently, she couldn't help herself. shalimar turned her body so her face was buried in Brennan's chest, and just cried.  
Brennan held her tight against his chest. He lifted her chin up so that she was looking into his eyes. "I love you" he said again softly as he wiped her tears away.  
Shailmar looked deep into his eyes, she saw his love for her there. "I love you too..." she whispered back to him as her hand moved up to his cheek. His eyes smiled into hers and he leaned down and covered her lips with his own. sealing their love for the rest of their lives.  
  
Jesse was watching the scene in the monitor when he caught some movement in the corner of his eye, when he turned his head he saw Brennan and Shalimar in a deep passionate embrace. The site before him made his heart seize in his rib cage. * Oh GOD!* he grabbed his chest as if he was in pain. *GOD NO! not Shalimar too!* his mind screamed. He watched as the other women he loved just flew away from him. *why am i the one that never gets what he wants!* his heart cried. He couldn't watch this anymore, he quickly turned and walked out the Lab and headed for his room.  
  
Adam saw Emma's hand that was held out in front of him. He placed his hand in her and rubbed it softly with his other hand. He looked into Emma's eyes as he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it lightly.  
Emma looked into Adam's eyes, she started to speak. "Adam... I..." she was cut off by Adam, as he quickly closed the space between them and gathered her in his arms.  
"Emma... God how i've longed to have you in my arms" He brought her closer in to his embrace. "I wrote that poem for you... Emma.. I love you! I have for so long..." He looked at her, his eyes were full of love.  
Emma looked into his eyes. "Why didn't you ever say anything..." she asked softly.  
Adam smiled. "I didn't think you felt the same way" he said gently. Emma's eyes sparkled with humor. "I've loved you since the first time i laid my eyes on you! You are everything to me Adam... I would do anything for you." Her voice was soft and quiet.  
A tear rolled down her cheek. "I have waiting for so long...." she whispered to him. Adam gathered her up and pressed her to his chest. "God Emma.... if i had known... I would have told you sooner!" He kissed the top of her head. "Emma..." He said as he lifted her chin up so that her eyes met his gaze. "I swear... I will love you for the rest of my life... you are the only one i will love. You are my light, my strength, my everything... you make me fly... you are my inspiration.." his words were becoming overwhelming and Emma smiled softly. "Adam.. I get the point" she said giggling.  
Adam just laughed. " I guess there is only one thing left to do now..." He said softly.  
Emma's face became confused. "And what is that" she asked softly as she stared into her love's eyes. Adam smiled. "This.." he replied quietly as she brought his lips down and brushed them against her own. the kiss was sweet, light and encouraging. It melted emma into Adam arms, and he knew right then, that she was his.... forever.  



End file.
